Many industries employ flapper valves to control fluid flow. The flapper valve includes a flapper that allows fluid flow in one direction and prevents fluid flow in a reverse direction. The flapper is pivotally mounted to the valve and shifts between open and closed configurations. In the closed configuration, the flapper typically rests against a valve seat. In some cases, a seal may exist between the flapper and the valve seat. In other cases, the flapper and valve seat meet at a metal-to-metal interface without the use of an additional seal.